Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest: Bratislava
Greece participated in the Eurovision Song Contest: Bratislava in Bratislava, Slovakia. The singer of their entry was selected through the national final Psachnei gia ena asteri 1, organised by the Greek national broadcaster, while their song was internally selected. Artemis Koskinou and her song "Paparazzi". ''Psachnei gia ena asteri 1'' Format Despite high ratings and interest in the previous national selection Giourovizion, the Greek broadcaster decided to scrap it in favour of a more elaborate national selection favouring unknown talent. They created the reality show Psachnei gia ena asteri. In the show, six male and six female solo singers live together in an upscale apartment in Athens and compete to be the last singer standing. Each week is dedicated to a previous Eurovision edition. Each week, there's an "Assignment" where each contestant much design their own performance of Greek entry that year. The judges then decided a winner, who received a mentoring session from the judges and a starring role in that week's music video. In the "Music Video", the contestants filmed an elaborate music video together to that contest's winner. The judges chose the bottom three contestants in the music video who were then forced to "Sing for Their Life" in an a cappella performance selected by themselves of one of the other competing songs in that edition. The judges then selected one singer to eliminate. The judging panel consisted of previous Eurovision entrant and Greek singer Eleni Frangopoulou of Anapoda, Greek choreographer Dino Giannikos, and Greek Cypriot producer Takis Lazopoulos. The show was hosted by Greek model and television presenter Anastasia Douka. Anyone who spoke fluent Greek were allowed to submit audition tapes. Out of the thousands who submitted tapes, one hundred were selected for in person auditions and interviews at the Greek broadcaster's headquarters in Athens. Six male and six female singers were then selected to take part, and were revealed on Anastasia Douka's talk show Anastasia two months before the show began airing. Contestants Shows Week 1 (I) *'Assignment:' "Wake" by Konstantinos *'Winner:' Artemis Koskinou *'Music Video: '"Falling Down" by Kiesha Sjila (Finland) Week 2 (VI) *'Assignment:' "Pote xana" by Anapoda *'Winner:' Elena Giorkou *'Music Video: '"Amazing" by Elias Olofsson (Sweden) Week 3 (XV) *'Assignment:' "If You Love Someone" by Mary Magdalena *'Winner:' Kristi Konstantopoulou *'Music Video: '"Birthday" by Nedelya Slavkova (Bulgaria) Week 4 (X) *'Assignment:' "I Want Your Love" by Maria Devetzi *'Winner:' Marianna Stassinopoulou *'Music Video: '"Sirens" by Sorina (Romania) Week 5 (IV) *'Assignment:' "Maniac" by Cassandra Gianopoulou *'Winner:' Christos Raptakis *'Music Video: '"Breakthrough" by Cold Hearted (Latvia) Week 6 (V) *'Assignment:' "Surrender the Night" by Michaela Persopoulou *'Winner:' Giannis Pavlou *'Music Video: '"A Little Help From My Friends" by Tamta Pavlenishvili (Georgia) Week 7 (III) *'Assignment:' "Hollow" by Elias Georgalis *'Winner:' Artemis Koskinou *'Music Video: '"Tight Rope" by Sif Ægisdóttir (Iceland) Week 8 (VII) *'Assignment:' "Together Forever" by Isaias Georgeas *'Winner:' Giannis Pavlou *'Music Video: '"If I Ever Grow Up" by Liina Reijonen (Finland) Week 9 (XVI) *'Assignment:' "Next to You" by Drowning In Flowers *'Winner:' Elina Efstratiou *'Music Video: '"Look What You've Done" by Blanka Mikusková (Slovakia) Internal selection After winning Psachnei gia ena asteri 1, Koskinou worked with a team made up of Swedes and Greeks to create her Eurovision song. Its title "Paparazzi" was announced a week after her win on the show, and the week after it was released. Category:Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Countries in the Eurovision Song Contest: Bratislava